


One Thing After Another

by ciaan



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written May 2008 for the prompt 'gangbang' at kink_bingo. Warning for barebacking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing After Another

Sandy groans as Jared just keeps on going through the broken waves of her orgasm.

"Two of you and only one of me, but I bet I could outlast you both," she had said, and it's the kind of thing she could regret if it weren't working out so well. She'd come once with Jared, then twice with Jensen, and now that's two more times with Jared again.

He's thrusting into her slow and deep, tired and lazy, like it'll never stop, able to go for ages on a second round. Completely ignoring her, otherwise. Jensen is curled around them at her side, erection pressed to her thigh, and the two guys are kissing over her shoulder. Jensen's the one with his thumb on her clit, his fingers spreading her around Jared's dick, propping her leg up.

The sheets are soaked under Sandy's hips, all her skin slick with sweat, Jared's chest slipping and sticking to her, the air in her throat thick with the scent of repeated fucking. She's sore and shaky and aching for more. Jared gives it to her, driving deeper, pressing her down as Jensen pulls her leg up further. She arches up to meet Jared's rhythm, clawing at his back. She turns her head but can't see too much of Jared and Jensen's kiss through the damp strands of her hair.

Jared starts to stutter and pound, tensing up, and Jensen twists and grinds his thumb just as Jared shoves in hard, stilling, pressed up close against her, pouring himself out. Sandy gasps. Jared rolls off her, panting, and as he moves away the next climax that had been building inside her fades a little, joining him in retreat from her.

Sandy can feel Jensen's lips moving down her ribcage, and she stares at him as he kneels between her legs, hand pressed to her crotch. Then he lowers his head, his mouth latching on, licking Jared's fresh come out of the sticky mess all of them have made in her cunt. Jared traces soft fingertips over her forehead.

"God," he murmurs, voice heavy, watching Jensen's tongue, watching Sandy's face. "Too damn hot." Jensen sits up, lips shiny and soaked, and wipes the back of his hand across his face, smearing it more. Jared picks Sandy up, arms bulging, to turn her and settle her on his waist, spreading his legs between hers. Jensen crawls in, lines himself up behind her and shoves in too smoothly, Sandy so wet now with various fluids that she's almost numb, not enough friction, making her tingle in maddening frustration. Jared yanks her knees up tighter against his sides as Sandy braces herself over him, lifting her hips up, pushing back to angle herself for Jensen, his fingers bruising into her waist.

Eyes still burning with lust, Jared kisses her hard and open, tongue thrusting into her mouth. Sandy bites and sucks at it, as Jared's hands slide up to rub her breasts, pinching her nipples. She bites his lower lip instead, stuttering and gasping, feeling Jensen pounding into her, rough, shaking her whole body, but it's not enough for her cunt, dulled and dampened. Jensen must be on a hair trigger now after watching for so long, waiting, because a moment later he's emptying out, more come dripping down her thighs.

"Fuck," Sandy whimpers, on the threshold of collapse, wanting more and not sure if she can get it. Then Jared's fingers are inside her, sliding along Jensen's dick, stroking at her g-spot and making her shudder even harder. She feels stretched out and crazy, her head spinning. Sandy falls forward on top of Jared but Jensen picks her back up, and she can feel him wilting, pulling out. Sandy tilts her head back, stares at Jensen. She lifts her hips up, slides them down, her muscles clenching around Jared's fingers. It's still not enough. There's been too much already.

Jensen's fingers slide into her with Jared's, fingernails rough as he crooks them. Sandy comes again suddenly, out of the blue, seeing stars, and as Jensen crooks his fingers again, twisting them around Jared's, she can feel Jared's dick start to stiffen against her stomach, maybe ready for another go soon.


End file.
